This invention relates to a simple and convenient, tongue mounted receiving end of a xe2x80x9cballxe2x80x9d hitch, of the type commonly used for trailers, recreational vehicles, and boats. The device is also adaptable to general coupling applications, e.g., gate and door fasteners, shelving, and other applications wherein it is desirable to couple two objects together simply and quickly. With regard to hitches in particular, many hitch devices are currently available which connect to the typical hitch ball. However, most of these include unduly complicated mechanisms, with many having a multiplicity of parts. Furthermore, most require manual manipulation of the device during the attachment process. In some, manual input is required to move the device from the open to the closed position.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an easy-to-use hitch ball receiving mechanism, having an uncomplicated locking mechanism and a minimum of moving parts.
Another object is to provide a mechanism which requires no manual manipulation during the process in which the hitch ball is secured.
My invention is an easy-to-use coupling device having an uncomplicated latching mechanism and a minimum of moving parts. It is particularly suited for receiving a typical trailer hitch ball. My device requires no manual manipulation of the latching mechanism during the attachment of the device to a typical hitch ball.
My invention includes, without implied limitation of the claims, a device comprising a frame, with the frame having a front and rear interior section, and a frame opening, all being generally sized to allow the entry and close reception of a typical round hitch ball. A pivoting ball support has a pivot point attached to the frame such that the pivoting ball support moves in a substantially perpendicular manner with respect to the hitch ball. The face of the pivoting ball support is moved by such pivoting action from a first to a second position, the first position trapping the hitch ball within the frame front interior section, and the second position allowing the hitch ball to pass through the frame opening out of the frame interior.
Pivoting ball support movement resistance means resists movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position.
Pivoting ball support forced rotation means allows the pivoting ball support face to be manually moved from the first to the second position.
In an alternative embodiment the pivoting ball support movement resistance means is replaced by pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face, from its first position to its second position, is prevented.
Many features are contemplated by my invention, and may be included on one or more of the numerous and varied embodiments available.
The pivoting ball support face and pivoting ball support pivot point can be configured, with respect to the frame front interior section, such that hitch ball motion causes the pivoting ball support face to rotate around the pivoting ball support pivot point. In turn, this causes the pivoting ball support face to stay in, or move toward, the first position.
The pivoting ball support movement resistance means can comprise one or more springs positioned against and between the pivoting ball support and the frame interior section interior surface. Compression of the spring or springs would be required to move the pivoting ball support face from its first to its second position. This feature allows a xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d attachment since the spring action moves the pivoting ball support face back to its first position, the pivoting ball support face having been previously displaced to its second position by the hitch ball as the hitch ball entered the device.
The device may include a frame lip which is positioned to extend beneath a portion of the hitch ball, when the hitch ball is positioned within the frame front interior section. The frame lip may extend all portions of the front, sides, or both, of the frame front interior section.
The device may include a rear part of the frame front interior section interior surface, which extends downwardly between the front and rear interior sections. When the fully inserted hitch ball tries to move in a rearward direction, substantial portions of the hitch ball will encounter this rear part.
The frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface rear part can be sized and shaped such that a line passing between the rearmost edge of each, passes below the center of the ball, when the line is drawn on a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted hitch ball.
The frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface can be shaped and sized such that, during insertion, the hitch ball is urged to a position where a portion of the hitch ball is above the frame lip at the completion of the insertion process.
The frame lip may be of a concave shape, making a frame lip face that lies substantially flush with the fully inserted hitch ball.
The pivoting ball support face may be shaped and sized to closely follow the circumference of the hitch ball, when the circumference is in a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted hitch ball.
The frame opening can have a rear section corresponding generally with the frame rear interior section. The pivoting ball support can be sized and positioned such that its bottom end does not extend below the frame opening rear section.
The pivoting ball support forced rotation means can include a handle being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the handle causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about its pivot point. Various embodiments can include single handles attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point or the pivoting ball support top extension, two handles attached at either end of the pivoting ball support pivot point, respectively, one handle connecting to both ends of the pivoting ball support pivot point, one or more handles disposed in a rearward direction with respect to the frame, one or more handles running in a forward direction with respect to the frame, handles which lie substantially flush to the frame, handles having gripping devices and attachments, and handles having a cross member oriented in a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shape.
A handle hook can also be included, which would receive and hold the handle.
One or more handles can also be configured such that the handle lies at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the frame. This angle can be sufficient such that the handle can be gripped even if the frame is substantially flush to a horizontal surface.
The pivoting ball support movement prevention means can include a slot in the top of the frame, through which the pivoting ball support top extension protrudes. A hole in the pivoting ball top extension accepts a pin, and the hole is situated with respect to the frame such that the pin will be against the frame when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position.
The frame can have one or more top extensions which have holes aligning with the pivoting ball support top extension hole when the pivoting ball support face is in its first position. A pin or a lock in these aligned holes will prevent movement of the pivoting ball support.
A pivoting slot plug can be attached to the top of the frame. The slot plug can be rotated into and closely received by the frame slot. When in the frame slot, the slot plug prevents movement of the pivoting ball support.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being further configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the frame such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support rotates with respect to the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being fixed with respect to the frame.
According to one embodiment, the apparatus for receiving and securing a ball wherein the apparatus is used on a gooseneck trailer, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being further configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member further comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; and a fourth member having a first end and a handle end, the fourth member first end being hinged to the third member such that, when the fourth member handle end is pulled, the third member rotates causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the fourth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being further configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member further comprising: a handle; and means for providing hand-access to the handle at a predetermined distance from the pivoting ball support.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is greater than 2 feet.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is such that the handle is located at or outside the perimeter of the vehicle to which the gooseneck trailer is being coupled.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being further configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member further comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; a fourth member having a first end and a second end, the fourth member first end being attached to the third member; a fifth member, the fifth member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the fifth member being further hinged to the fourth member second end; and a sixth member having a first end and a handle end, the sixth member first end being hinged to the fifth member such that, when the sixth member handle end is pulled, the fifth member and third member rotate, causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the sixth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a top; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and a rotation member comprising a handle, the handle being pivotally attached to the frame and extending partially through the frame slot, the handle having a recess, the handle recess being shaped and positioned to closely receive the pivoting ball support top when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the handle recess being further shaped and positioned such that, when the handle is pivoted, the handle moves the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position.
According to a further embodiment, a plurality of springs is so positioned.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member further comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; and a fourth member having a first end and a handle end, the fourth member first end being hinged to the third member such that, when the fourth member handle end is pulled, the third member rotates causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the fourth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member further comprising: a handle; and means for providing hand-access to the handle at a predetermined distance from the pivoting ball support.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is greater than 2 feet.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is such that the handle is located at or outside the perimeter of the vehicle to which the gooseneck trailer is being coupled.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member further comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; a fourth member having a first end and a second end, the fourth member first end being attached to the third member; a fifth member, the fifth member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the fifth member being further hinged to the fourth member second end; and a sixth member having a first end and a handle end, the sixth member first end being hinged to the fifth member such that, when the sixth member handle end is pulled, the fifth member and third member rotate, causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the sixth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being further configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the hitch ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position, the pivoting ball support further having a top; and a handle, the handle being pivotally attached to the frame, the handle having a recess, the handle recess being shaped and positioned to closely receive the pivoting ball support top when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the handle recess being further shaped and positioned such that, when the handle is pivoted, the handle moves the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position.
According to one embodiment, there is provided an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section, the frame further having a slot; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a top; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and a handle, the handle being pivotally attached to the frame, the handle having a recess, the handle recess being shaped and positioned to closely receive the pivoting ball support top when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the handle recess being further shaped and positioned such that, when the handle is pivoted, the handle moves the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus is provided for receiving and securing a hitch ball, comprising: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top; and a handle, the handle being pivotally attached to the frame, the handle having a recess, the handle recess being shaped and positioned to closely receive the pivoting ball support top when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the handle recess being further shaped and positioned such that, when the handle is pivoted, the handle moves the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means comprises the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the hitch ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface, and a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a lip, the frame lip being shaped and positioned to extend beneath a portion of the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface having a rear part extending downwardly between the frame front and rear interior sections, such that, when the fully inserted hitch ball seeks to move in a rearward direction, substantial portions of the rear of the hitch ball will encounter the frame front interior section interior surface rear part.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a rearmost edge, and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface further having a rearmost edge, the frame lip rearmost edge and the frame front interior section interior surface rearmost edge being sized and shaped such that a line between such edges, lying on a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted hitch ball, passes through or below the center of the ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface being shaped and sized such that, as the hitch ball is inserted into the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section interior surface urges the hitch ball to a position such that a portion of the hitch ball is above the frame lip when the hitch ball is fully inserted.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip extending, in a generally arc shaped fashion, on and along the frame front interior section interior surface, approximately 45 degrees on either side of the longitudinal axis of the frame, when measured on a circle having a center coincident with the fully inserted hitch ball""s center.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a frame lip face, the frame lip face being generally concave and sized such that the frame lip face is substantially flush with the fully inserted hitch ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface having a rear part extending downwardly between the frame front and rear interior sections, such that, when the fully inserted hitch ball seeks to move in a rearward direction, substantial portions of the rear of the hitch ball will encounter the frame front interior section interior surface rear part.
According to a further embodiment, the frame front interior section interior surface rear part extends from 15 degrees to 90 degrees along the circumference of a circle having a center coincident with the center of the fully inserted hitch ball.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface, and a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a lip, the frame lip being shaped and positioned to extend beneath a portion of the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a rearmost edge, and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface further having a rearmost edge, the frame lip rearmost edge and the frame front interior section interior surface rearmost edge being sized and shaped such that a line between such edges, lying on a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted hitch ball, passes below the center of the ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface being shaped and sized such that, as the hitch ball is inserted into the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section interior surface urges the hitch ball to a position such that a portion of the hitch ball is above the frame lip when the hitch ball is fully inserted.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support face, the pivoting ball support face being further shaped and sized to closely follow the circumference of the adjacent portions of the hitch ball, in a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted hitch ball.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support face follows the hitch ball circumference through at least 30 degrees.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support and the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a bottom end and the frame opening further having a rear section corresponding generally with the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support being further sized and positioned such that the pivoting ball support bottom end does not extend below the frame opening rear section.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface; and a plurality of springs, the springs each having a first and second end, each spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, each spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support is positioned such that its clockwise rotation about the pivoting ball support pivot point moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a pivoting ball support stop, the pivoting ball support stop being attached to the frame interior rear section and positioned such that movement of the pivoting ball support is halted when the pivoting ball support encounters the pivoting ball support stop.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support rotates with respect to the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being fixed with respect to the frame.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a channel structure, the channel structure being attached to the frame and extending rearwardly, the channel structure being shaped to closely receive all or a portion of each of three sides of a rectangular structure.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises an A-frame structure, the channel structure being attached to the frame and extending rearwardly, the A-frame structure being shaped to closely receive a V-shaped structure.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; and a fourth member having a first end and a handle end, the fourth member first end being hinged to the third member such that, when the fourth member handle end is pulled, the third member rotates causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the fourth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: a handle; and means for providing hand-access to the handle at a predetermined distance from the pivoting ball support.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is greater than 2 feet.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is such that the handle is located at or outside the perimeter of the vehicle to which the gooseneck trailer is being coupled.
According to one embodiment the apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; a fourth member having a first end and a second end, the fourth member first end being attached to the third member; a fifth member, the fifth member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the fifth member being further hinged to the fourth member second end; and a sixth member having a first end and a handle end, the sixth member first end being hinged to the fifth member such that, when the sixth member handle end is pulled, the fifth member and third member rotate, causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the sixth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball, comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position after disablement of the pivoting ball support movement prevention means, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top; and a handle, the handle being pivotally attached to the frame, the handle having a recess, the handle recess being shaped and positioned to closely receive the pivoting ball support top when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the handle recess being further shaped and positioned such that, when the handle is pivoted, the handle moves the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to a further embodiment the pivoting ball support rotates with respect to the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being fixed with respect to the frame.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used with a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position after disablement of the pivoting ball support movement prevention means, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; and a fourth member having a first end and a handle end, the fourth member first end being hinged to the third member such that, when the fourth member handle end is pulled, the third member rotates causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the fourth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used with a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevent the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position after disablement of the pivoting ball support movement prevention means, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: a handle; and means for providing hand-access to the handle at a predetermined distance from the pivoting ball support.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is greater than 2 feet.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is such that the handle is located at or outside the perimeter of the vehicle to which the gooseneck trailer is being coupled.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used with a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position after disablement of the pivoting ball support movement prevention means, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; a fourth member having a first end and a second end, the fourth member first end being attached to the third member; a fifth member, the fifth member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the fifth member being further hinged to the fourth member second end; and a sixth member having a first end and a handle end, the sixth member first end being hinged to the fifth member such that, when the sixth member handle end is pulled, the fifth member and third member rotate, causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the sixth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being further configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the hitch ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member comprising: a handle; and means for providing hand-access to the handle at a predetermined distance from the pivoting ball support.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is greater than 2 feet.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is such that the handle is located at or outside the perimeter of the vehicle to which the gooseneck trailer is being coupled.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support rotates with respect to the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being fixed with respect to the frame.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being further configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the hitch ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; and a fourth member having a first end and a handle end, the fourth member first end being hinged to the third member such that, when the fourth member handle end is pulled, the third member rotates causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the fourth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being further configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the hitch ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; a fourth member having a first end and a second end, the fourth member first end being attached to the third member; a fifth member, the fifth member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the fifth member being further hinged to the fourth member second end; and a sixth member having a first end and a handle end, the sixth member first end being hinged to the fifth member such that, when the sixth member handle end is pulled, the fifth member and third member rotate, causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the sixth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member comprising: a handle; and means for providing hand-access to the handle at a predetermined distance from the pivoting ball support.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is greater than 2 feet.
According to further embodiment, the predetermined distance is such that the handle is located at or outside the perimeter of the vehicle to which the gooseneck trailer is being coupled.
According to a further embodiment, a plurality of springs is so positioned.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; and a fourth member having a first end and a handle end, the fourth member first end being hinged to the third member such that, when the fourth member handle end is pulled, the third member rotates causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the fourth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support rotates with respect to the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being fixed with respect to the frame.
According to a further embodiment the apparatus of further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame downwardly facing opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a hitch ball is used on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and a rotation member, the rotation member being attached to the pivoting ball support such that movement of the rotation member causes rotation of the pivoting ball support about the pivoting ball support pivot point, the rotation member comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; a fourth member having a first end and a second end, the fourth member first end being attached to the third member; a fifth member, the fifth member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the fifth member being further hinged to the fourth member second end; and a sixth member having a first end and a handle end, the sixth member first end being hinged to the fifth member such that, when the sixth member handle end is pulled, the fifth member and third member rotate, causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the sixth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, a hitch, comprises: a ball; a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of the hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top; and a handle, the handle being pivotally attached to the frame, the handle having a recess, the handle recess being shaped and positioned to closely receive the pivoting ball support top when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the handle recess being further shaped and positioned such that, when the handle is pivoted, the handle moves the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position.
According to one embodiment, a hitch is for use on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a ball; a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of the hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; and a fourth member having a first end and a handle end, the fourth member first end being hinged to the third member such that, when the fourth member handle end is pulled, the third member rotates causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the fourth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, a hitch is provided for use on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a ball; a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of the hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: a handle; and means for providing hand-access to the handle at a predetermined distance from the pivoting ball support.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is greater than 2 feet.
According to a further embodiment, the predetermined distance is such that the handle is located at or outside the perimeter of the vehicle to which the gooseneck trailer is being coupled.
According to one embodiment, a hitch is provided for use on a gooseneck trailer, and comprises: a ball; a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of the hitch ball, the frame further having a downwardly facing opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow hitch ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the hitch ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the hitch ball when the hitch ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the hitch ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: a first member having a first and second end, the first member first end being attached to the pivoting ball support pivot point such that movement of the first member moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position; a second member having a first end and a second end, the second member first end being hinged to the first member second end; a third member, the third member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the third member being further hinged to the second member second end; a fourth member having a first end and a second end, the fourth member first end being attached to the third member; a fifth member, the fifth member being hinged to the gooseneck trailer, the fifth member being further hinged to the fourth member second end; and a sixth member having a first end and a handle end, the sixth member first end being hinged to the fifth member such that, when the sixth member handle end is pulled, the fifth member and third member rotate, causing the second member to move the first member.
According to a further embodiment, the handle end is hinged to the sixth member and to the gooseneck trailer.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top; and a handle, the handle being pivotally attached to the frame, the handle having a recess, the handle recess being shaped and positioned to closely receive the pivoting ball support top when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the handle recess being further shaped and positioned such that, when the handle is pivoted, the handle moves the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means comprises the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face, the pivoting ball support pivot point and the pivoting ball support face being configured with respect to the frame front interior section, such that the force exerted by the ball on the pivoting ball support face tends to rotate the pivoting ball support face about the pivoting ball support pivot point in a manner such that the pivoting ball support face stays in, or is moved toward, the first position.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface, and a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a lip, the frame lip being shaped and positioned to extend beneath a portion of the ball positioned in the frame front interior section.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface having a rear part extending between the frame front and rear interior sections, such that, when the fully inserted ball seeks to move in a rearward direction, substantial portions of the rear of the ball will encounter the frame front interior section interior surface rear part.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a rearmost edge, and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface further having a rearmost edge, the frame lip rearmost edge and the frame front interior section interior surface rearmost edge being sized and shaped such that a line between such edges, lying on a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted ball, passes through or below the center of the ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface being shaped and sized such that, as the ball is inserted into the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section interior surface urges the ball to a position such that a portion of the ball is above the frame lip when the ball is fully inserted.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip extending, in a generally arc shaped fashion, on and along the frame front interior section interior surface, approximately 45 degrees on either side of the longitudinal axis of the frame, when measured on a circle having a center coincident with the fully inserted ball""s center.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a frame lip face, the frame lip face being generally concave and sized such that the frame lip face is substantially flush with the fully inserted ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface having a rear part extending downwardly between the frame front and rear interior sections, such that, when the fully inserted ball seeks to move in a rearward direction, substantial portions of the rear of the ball will encounter the frame front interior section interior surface rear part.
According to a further embodiment, the frame front interior section interior surface rear part extends from 15 degrees to 90 degrees along the circumference of a circle having a center coincident with the center of the fully inserted ball.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means further comprises the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface, and a spring, the spring having a first and second end, the spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, the spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame, the frame further having a lip, the frame lip being shaped and positioned to extend beneath a portion of the ball positioned in the frame front interior section.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip, the frame lip further having a rearmost edge, and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame front interior section interior surface further having a rearmost edge, the frame lip rearmost edge and the frame front interior section interior surface rearmost edge being sized and shaped such that a line between such edges, lying on a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted ball, passes below the center of the ball.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface, the frame lip and the frame front interior section interior surface being shaped and sized such that, as the ball is inserted into the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section interior surface urges the ball to a position such that a portion of the ball is above the frame lip when the ball is fully inserted.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support face, the pivoting ball support face being further shaped and sized to closely follow the circumference of the adjacent portions of the ball, in a plane cut through the center of the fully inserted ball.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support face follows the ball circumference through at least 30 degrees.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises the pivoting ball support and the frame opening, the pivoting ball support further having a bottom end and the frame opening further having a rear section corresponding generally with the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support being further sized and positioned such that the pivoting ball support bottom end does not extend below the frame opening rear section.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support movement resistance means comprises: the frame, the frame further having a frame rear interior section interior surface; and a plurality of springs, the springs each having a first and second end, each spring""s first end being positioned against the pivoting ball support, each spring""s second end being positioned against the frame rear interior section interior surface.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support is positioned such that its clockwise rotation about the pivoting ball support pivot point moves the pivoting ball support from its first position to its second position.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a pivoting ball support stop, the pivoting ball support stop being attached to the frame interior rear section and positioned such that movement of the pivoting ball support is halted when the pivoting ball support encounters the pivoting ball support stop.
According to a further embodiment, the pivoting ball support rotates with respect to the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being fixed with respect to the frame.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a channel structure, the channel structure being attached to the frame and extending rearwardly, the channel structure being shaped to closely receive all or a portion of each of three sides of a rectangular structure.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises an A-frame structure, the channel structure being attached to the frame and extending rearwardly, the A-frame structure being shaped to closely receive a V-shaped structure.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for receiving and securing a ball, comprises: a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of a generally round ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement prevention means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from the first position to the second position is prevented; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position after disablement of the pivoting ball support movement prevention means, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top; and a handle, the handle being pivotally attached to the frame, the handle having a recess, the handle recess being shaped and positioned to closely receive the pivoting ball support top when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the handle recess being further shaped and positioned such that, when the handle is pivoted, the handle moves the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position.
According to a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a frame exterior lip, the frame exterior lip being attached to the frame proximate the frame opening, the frame exterior lip further extending radially from the frame opening, the frame exterior lip being tapered downwardly as it extends.
According to a further embodiment the pivoting ball support rotates with respect to the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being fixed with respect to the frame.
According to one embodiment is a coupling device, comprising: a ball; a frame, the frame having an interior, the frame interior having a front section and a rear section, the frame front interior section being shaped and sized for closely receiving portions of the ball, the frame further having an opening, the frame opening being shaped and positioned to allow ball passage into the frame front interior section; a pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support having a pivot point, the pivoting ball support being attached to the frame at the pivoting ball support pivot point, the pivoting ball support pivot point being located within the frame rear interior section, the pivoting ball support""s pivot motion being oriented for substantially perpendicular movement with respect to the ball positioned in the frame front interior section, the pivoting ball support further having a face, the pivoting ball support face being movable from a first position to a second position, the pivoting ball support face first position being such that the pivoting ball support face is at least partially beneath a portion of the ball when the ball is within the frame front interior section, the frame front interior section being sized and shaped such that the pivoting ball support face prevents the ball from passing through the frame opening; pivoting ball support movement resistance means, such that movement of the pivoting ball support face from its first position to its second position is resisted; and pivoting ball support forced rotation means, such that the pivoting ball support face can be manually moved from the first to the second position, the pivoting ball support forced rotation means comprising: the frame, the frame further having a slot; the pivoting ball support, the pivoting ball support further having a top; and a handle, the handle being pivotally attached to the frame, the handle having a recess, the handle recess being shaped and positioned to closely receive the pivoting ball support top when the pivoting ball support is in the first position, the handle recess being further shaped and positioned such that, when the handle is pivoted, the handle moves the pivoting ball support from the first position to the second position.